


Lovelier Now

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the kink meme prompt: Drunk!Jackson calls Danny at an ungodly hour and tells him to pick him up. During the drive home Jackson spills his guts about Scott being a werewolf and how he was bitten too but it didn't take. Danny finds it all very amusing and adorable, especially when Jackson breaks down saying how much he wants to be a werewolf. Danny kisses Jackson's tears away and reassures him that everything will be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovelier Now

Danny's phone buzzed to life on his nightstand. He cracked open an eye and watched it move across the wooden table with every vibration. He could ignore it, pretend to still be sleeping. The caller would never know. Except, Danny knew who was calling. There was only one person who bothered him at two in the morning. With a groan, Danny lifted himself out of bed, swiping a hand over his eyes, willing total consciousness to overtake him.

The phone continued to vibrate.

Clearing his throat and wishing he had a glass of water, Danny reached out. He grabbed the phone and sighed at the name that ran across the screen. He pressed send.

“Jackson.”  
“Come pick me up.” Came the other boy's response, sounding like one giant word rather than a sentence.

Danny sighed again, “Are you drinking?”  
“Not anymore.”  
Glancing at the clock on his stand, Danny dully noted it was thirty-two after two in the morning and whether or not he wanted to go out, he couldn't exactly leave Jackson wherever he was. “Did you drive yourself?”  
“Yes siree, I did!”  
Danny smiled to himself. Okay so maybe Jackson wasn't a complete ass when he drank.

“Text me where you are and I'll be there in thirty.”

Jackson mumbled an okay and a thanks and then fell into a ramble of how great of a friend Danny was and how Jackson could always count on him. Danny listened to the other talk until the clock said thirty-eight after two before hanging up with a soft chuckle.

***

It took twenty minutes of aimless driving for Danny to realize that asking Jackson to text him anything was a bad idea. Every text that came through to his phone consisted of too many spaces and missing vowels. And it took way longer for Danny to decipher Jackson's code of “I'm at Lydia's” than he wanted to admit. But as he pulled up to the driveway, there was Jackson standing in the front yard looking down either way of the street. His Porsche was parked across the street looking just about as abandoned and lost as it's owner.

Danny rolled down his window and whistled once, “Jackson.”

The blonde's eyes darted every which way before landing on his ride home. He narrowed his eyes, warning. Danny only snorted. A drunk Jackson was everything but intimidating.

“You know I hate when you do that.” He said low, walking across the lawn and rounding the car.

“You hate a lot of things.” Danny replied halfheartedly as he watched the way the other clambered around.

The stench of alcohol filled the car instantly, making Danny turn his face back towards his opened window. It wasn't just beer he smelled. There were overtones of vodka and jager. Not a good combination. He half listened to Jackson complain about being whistled at, something to do with being called like an animal and then the entire car shook as he all but fell into the seat.

“You alright there?”

Jackson nodded, slamming his door with enough force to make Danny cringe. He watched the other struggle with his seat belt and stifled a laugh every time it locked on him, making Jackson curse.

“Here,” Danny leaned over, “I'll get it for you.”  
“No, dude, I can do it-”

“It's fine just-”

“No.” Jackson was like an oversized child when it came to late night parties. He pulled the seat belt out of Danny's reach and when Danny went for it, Jackson tucked it behind his back. “I got it.”

Danny sighed, sat back, nodded. “Alright. I'm not leaving until you put it on.” And that's when the longest wait of the entire night began. He stopped watching after the song on the radio had ended and decided to fish out his ipod whilst Jackson continued to mumble furiously. He was into the D's of his Artist list when he heard a metallic click.  _About time_ , he thought (only slightly bitter) and threw the car into reverse.

***

Danny commented, “You really shouldn't drink so much.” as they sat at a red light. The streets were all empty, proving just how late it was. “I mean, I can understand going out once in a while-  _I_  go out once in a while but every weekend? And you always drink so  _much_. You know-”

“McCall was there.”

“What?”  
“At the party.” Jackson slouched down into his seat as the light turned green.

“Is that a bad thing?”  
“Yes.”

Danny gently shook his head. “You need to stop with that.”

“Stop with  _what_?”

“With whatever you have against Scott. It's not worth it, whatever you're so angry about.”

“But it is.” Jackson turned in his seat, the belt locking momentarily and keeping him in place. Danny smiled at the flash of confusion that ran across the other's face. “You just don't get it.”

Danny sighed, eying the streets. Jackson's block was three away from Danny's own and only ten minutes down the road. He could humor his best friend. “Then tell me all about it so I can.”

“You wouldn't believe me.”

He felt the sudden impulse to punch Jackson in the arm, but refrained from it. He instead put on his best what-do-you-mean face and scoffed, “Try me.” Danny had always known Jackson needed coaxing if you ever wanted to get something out of him. And even now with a subject that was so blatantly eating him alive, he refused to share it.

“Promise you won't laugh.”

 _Always demanding, never asking_. “Cross my heart.”

Jackson scoffed, “I'm being serious.”

“So am I.”

Jackson gave a small glance out of the corner of his eye before slowly turning in the car's seat, careful not to trigger the belt's lock and faced Danny.

“Scott's a werewolf.”

Danny did a double take between the road and Jackson's overeager face. Once he saw that Jackson wasn't joking, he felt the corner's of his mouth twitch with a smile that he suppressed quickly.

“A werewolf?”

“Yeah.”  
“As in a human that-”  
“Turns into a wolf yeah, that's a werewolf, Danny.” Jackson slumped back into the seat and sulked. “I knew you wouldn't believe me.”

“At least I didn't laugh, right?” He grinned. “Oh c'mon. You really believe he's a werewolf? Or is it the alcohol? I'm thinking it's the alcohol.”

“No! Dammit, dude. He's a wolf. A full blown wolf. With the teeth and the eyes and the fur. He's a wolf!”  
Danny reached a hand over and set it on Jackson's knee, hoping the gesture would calm the other down before he bounced all around the car and ended up hitting his head.

“Okay, he's a wolf. But what does that have to do with-”

“He was bit by this  _thing_ , I don't even know. Like, an actual alpha wolf or something and so he's all high and mighty now. That's why he suddenly got so good on the field. And then his senses are all amplified or whatever.”

Danny couldn't help the smile that overtook his face as he watched the way Jackson's arms flailed as he told his story. Complete with hand motions and a furrowed brow.

“And he  _complains_  about having these advantages! Can you believe that? He sits there and just _bitches_  about being able to hear everything and about being fast and strong and it's so _irritating_.”

“So, you don't like Scott because he doesn't like being a wolf?”  
“Yeah!”

Danny nodded, “I still don't get it.”  
“Well, okay.” Jackson curled his legs under himself in his seat and leaned closer to the driver's side, his voice low. “Stiles and I helped kill the alpha which then made Derek the alpha-”

“Derek?”  
“Another werewolf.”  
“Gotcha.”

“So, now Derek's the alpha and I asked him for the bite and he actually gave it to me. It wasn't easy though. I had to  _prove_  myself to this douche. Which was more effort than any of this deserved. But I got the bite in the end.”

“Which is all you wanted, right?”  
“Right.”

“Then what's the problem?” Danny could see Jackson's street from where they were. He'd be there in less than a minute and Jackson had suddenly gone still in his seat. Not talking. “Jack-”

“It didn't take.” There was the slightest break in the boy's voice that had Danny's eyes off of the road and searching his face instantly.

“What?”

“The bite. It didn't take on me. I don't know why and Derek doesn't know why. He said my body was fighting it off like it was some kind of  _infection_  or something. Can you  _believe that_?” There was definitely a break in his voice now. His lip trembled ever-so-slightly.

A drunk Jackson was one thing but a crying drunk Jackson?

Danny parked his car as he neared the house. He turned the engine off, cringed at the eery silence and turned to the other. Jackson was still curled in on himself, but now with hands shielding his face from being seen. He sniffed once, took a deep breath. Danny was sure Jackson hadn't meant to whimper, but whimper he did.

“I just don't know why it wouldn't work on me! It's just my luck though. McCall hates what he's given and I'm over here literally fighting for it. Practically pining for it, man.” A fresh sob ripped its way out of his throat. “I just  _really_  wanted to be a wolf. I wanted to be stronger, a better player. I wanted coach to see that I didn't deserve to be a  _co-_ captain.”

Danny's chest tightened as he watched the way Jackson tried aimlessly to hide his face from him. He wasn't sure which old time horror film had given Jackson the werewolf idea ( _Silver Bullet_ , probably. Jackson always had a soft spot for Corey Haim movies) but the reasons behind the story were loud and clear. Unbuckling his belt, Danny leaned over the middle console. He put his hand over Jackson's own and pulled it away from his face, revealing the red, puffy eyes hidden behind it.

He whispered, “Do you not feel good enough?”

Jackson's lip continued to quiver. “I can't even compare to him.”

With his hand still holding onto Jackson's own, Danny brought them both to his mouth and placed a featherlight kiss to Jackson's fingers. “You're right about that at least.” He ignored the way Jackson's eyes narrowed. “but not because he's better in any way. I happen to think you're just perfect how you are. You don't need super werewolf strength to prove that. And maybe Scott does, but just remember that you're a great player without the advantages.”

There was a sound too similar to a whine that came from the back of Jackson's throat and it had Danny's heart racing. He leaned in, brushing his lips to Jackson's forehead. He felt the boy inhale, his entire body shaking.

“You're going to be okay.” Danny said, his voice nearly inaudible. He nosed at Jackson's cheek, willing him to look up and when he did, Danny pressed a kiss to the corner of his still-trembling mouth. “Feel better?”

Jackson nodded, leaning his forehead against that of Danny and smiled. “A lot better.”  
He snorted, “A lot better, huh? Well, we're here.”

Jackson tipped his head back and looked out the passenger window towards his house that sat high on it's hill. Though he didn't make a move to leave.

He said, “I don't wanna go.” and buried his face into the crook of Danny's shoulder.

“I don't think I can keep you all night.” He chuckled lightly as he kissed a trail from Jackson's temple to the underside of his jaw. “Your parents might wake up a little concerned and I've worked my ass off to stay on their good side.”

“But-”

“And you're way too drunk for me tonight. I think anything we do would end up being filed under  _being taken advantage of_  and that's not a good thing for our relationship.” Danny wasn't sure if Jackson had caught on to the joke but the blonde finally nodded his head and whispered a begrudging okay before taking Danny's bottom lip between his own and biting it.

“I'll text you tomorrow.” He said whilst wiggling out of Danny's grasp.

“No you won't.”

“I'll try.”  
He smiled, “Get out.”

Jackson returned the gesture as he all but poured out of the car. Danny watched with bright eyes as his best friend weaved his way through the front lawn and to the door. He turned only once to give a dull wave goodbye and then he was gone. Into his house to crash and break a few items before falling asleep. Danny wondered as he started the engine if Jackson would make it up the stairs okay but figured if he didn't, he'd know in the morning. 


End file.
